


Донорские органы

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Action, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Crime Scenes, Drama, Experimentation, Gen, Graphic Description, Humor, Organ Transplantation, Search
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Ноблесс с М-21 и Франкенштейном отправились "на войну" (в Лукедонию), в доме остаются Регис с Сейрой,  Тао и Такео.Регис ощущает себя ответственным за судьбу вверенной ему школы, а также модифицированных людей, но внезапно один из его подопечных исчезает.Тао собирает поисковую команду, привлекая к поиску Такео агентов КСА.





	Донорские органы

**Author's Note:**

> В русском переводе имя "приятеля Суйи" звучит как Чон Хан Су.  
> В написании корейских имен придерживалась правила Э.Розенталя - каждое слово пишется отдельно с прописной буквы.  
> Чарльз - телохранитель Хансу (афро-американец с дредами)

Пролог.  


Последнее, что он запомнил, это обшитые металлическими панелями стены рефрижератора.  
Где-то вверху, под потолком равномерно жужжала холодильная установка. Черноволосый и бледный парень, весь посиневший и покрытый пупырышками, мелко трясясь от холода ложится прямо на лед.  
Как же его звали, того самого парня, с которым схватился с М-21 еще до их появления в школе Е Ран?  
Чарльз? Говорят, он еще хвастал участием в боевых действиях...  
Как же холодно и красиво.  
Прямо как в замке у сказочной Снежной Королевы  
Прозрачные зеленоватые блоки пойдут на украшение чьей-нибудь вечеринки или даже свадьбы.  
А может быть из них вырежут что-то наподобие мраморного надгробия.  
Вспоминает, как их учили выживать в ледяной воде. Надо только приспособиться к низкой температуре: контролировать сердцебиение и дыхание, равномерно распределить тепло и не допустить неконтролируемой дрожи.  
Его глаза закрываются. Он медленно замедляет дыхание, сосредотачиваясь на жизненно важных органах - сердце, головном мозге и легких.  
Прямо под ним лед, но его кисти рук согревает теплая струйка крови, вытекающая прямо из-под зажимающих свежую рану пальцев.  
"Все-таки я был отличным снайпером" - мелькает последняя мысль.  
Но на каждого стрелка обязательно найдется контрснайпер.  


 

  
Регис К.Ландегрэ уже третий день пребывал в состоянии панической тревоги. Он не оправдал доверие Франкенштейна, их хозяина и домовладельца, возложившего на него личную ответственность за жизнь двоих модифицированных людей и ежедневный распорядок дел в школе. В учебном заведении все шло в соответствии с планами занятий, однако один из его подопечных - наименее приносящий беспокойство из всех домочадцев Такео, вот уже второй день отсутствовал и на работе и дома.  
Попросту говоря - пропал.  
И не было ни одной зацепки, чтобы предположить, что же на самом деле случилось.  
Бывший член спецгруппы ДА-5, Тао, постоянный напарник Такео, тоже был обеспокоен исчезновением друга, но по-прежнему предпочитал свои компьютерные игрушки и возню в Сети активным поискам своего товарища.  
Регис, как истинный аристократ, такое пренебрежение товарищескими отношениями не одобрял. Даже более того, считал недопустимым и неприличным.  
Каждый вечер после исчезновения снайпера Регис поодиночке или же вместе с Сейрой прочесывал каждую прилегающую к особняку Франкенштейна улицу, а потом и целые кварталы в надежде заметить хоть какой-нибудь след битвы или сражения, который бы объяснял произошедшую ситуацию.  
Сейра и Регис продолжали делать вид, что являются обыкновенными учениками старших классов, приехали по обмену из-за границы, а отсутствие их постоянного спутника Рэя объясняли внезапно возникшими осложнениями в семейном клане.  
В каком-то смысле, именно так оно и было, однако списать одновременное исчезновение других постоянных участников многочисленной компании на такие же семейные обстоятельства было бы чересчур подозрительно.  
На выручку пришло виртуозное красноречие Тао, который придумал целый цикл баек и легенд, который позволил скрыть до поры до времени истинное положение дел у обитателей директорского котеджа.  
М-21, аджосси, по словам хакера на время отпуска отправился по туристической путевке вместе с Раэлем и сэром Кэриасом. Франкенштейн улетел на ежегодную конференцию по каким-то директорским делам, а Раджек вместе с Рэйзелом поехали подлечить свое здоровье на известный европейский санаторный курорт, правда, с Раджеком в горах произошел несчастный случай...  
Компания детей вместе с Шинву сочувственно ахала, вздыхала, возмущалась космической несправедливостью, поразившей их приятелей в самый разгар учебного года, и каким невезучим стечением обстоятельств объяснить им еще и отсутствие любимца старшеклассников Такео, Регис не представлял.  
Тао сказал всем, что у самого заметного и самого красивого охранника школы Е Ран накопилось много отгулов и ему предложили пройти очередные курсы повышения квалификации телохранителей.

Бывший член спецгруппы ДА-5, вопреки предвзятому и неискушенному мнению юного ноблесс вовсе не был таким легкомысленным и беспечным, как тот о нем думал, и с первых часов исчезновения Такео начал предпринимать кое-какие тайные действия по розыску своего напарника. Нет, не просто такого же бывшего члена ДА, а самого близкого и надежного друга, почти что брата. Просто в этом расследовании одними взломами уличных камер наблюдения и базы данных по правонарушителям и происшествиям местного отделения полиции было не обойтись. Тао пришлось свести непосредственное знакомство с кое-какими не самыми законопослушными гражданами государства Южной Кореи.  
В деле, где был замешан не знакомый и привычный Союз, а по большей части местные частные организации пришлось много побегать своими ногами, чтобы собрать кое-какие сплетни и слухи и вытрясти из нужных людей хоть какую-то информацию.

Судя по всему, на черный рынок донорских органов совсем недавно была выброшена некая неподтвержденная информация о возможности регенерации человеческих тканей и даже более того, о возможности полной совместимости донора и рецепиента в связи с некоей особенностью перестройки генной цепочки. Якобы некоторые генетические образцы способны к слиянию и поглощению с любыми человеческими образцами клеток, независимо от расы, фенотипа, группы крови, совместимости тканей и прочих препятствующих успешной пересадке органов факторов.  
Хакеру удалось отследить несколько частных клиник и фармацевтических лабораторий связанных с зарубежными компаниями, занимающимися подобными исследованиями. Конечно, в таком прибыльном и затратном бизнесе не обошлось без поддержки нескольких продажных политиков, местных чиновников и преступных организаций, аналогов знаменитой итальянской мафии и японской якудза. Однако хакер все сильнее подозревал о связи последних с исследовательскими лабораториями Союза.  
Иначе, как бы они так быстро просекли главную особенность Такео?  
Вернее всех бывших членов бывшей спецгруппы ДА-5?  
Предполагалось, что участники этого проекта смогут подзаряжаться друг от друга "жизненной" энергией и в будущем физически сольются в один организм.  
Отсюда и невероятная способность почти стопроцентной интеграции клеток в любой человеческий генотип.  
Если не предпринять срочные меры, то в опасности может оказаться и его собственная голова и другие жизненно важные органы. Тао очень любил свое тело и не представлял, как он сможет обойтись, скажем, хотя бы без своих черных ногтей или знаменитой белой пряди в волосах, не говоря уже о более серьезных вещах вроде какой-нибудь почки или легкого.

Вечером третьего дня хакер собрал в гостиной так называемую "поисковую команду", юных представителей кланов ноблесс и корейских агентов из службы национальной безопасности, сотрудничающей с Союзом - КСА.  
Поводом стал так называемый "прорыв" в расследовании исчезновения их друга.

\- Методы агентов Союза нам хорошо известны, - начал свое выступление Тао. - Однако обстоятельства при которых произошло исчезновение Такео позволяют надеяться, что он был похищен не сотрудниками этой организации, а некоей криминальной организацией, ведущей торговлю незаконно изъятыми донорскими органами.  
На Ен Су и Ан Сань Ин озадаченно переглянулись и мужчина с сомнением покачал головой.  
\- Если парень попал к черным трансплантологам, то по-моему радоваться тут особенно нечему. Если это действительно так, то его живо разберут по кусочкам, так что наша операция по спасению может оказаться совершенно неудачной и бесполезной.  
Его жена горячо возразила:  
\- Если нам удастся выйти на сеть поставщиков и покупателей нелегальных донорских органов, то это уже значительное достижение, правда вашему другу это никак уже не поможет. Однако насколько достоверна эта полученная информация?  
Несмотря на всю серьезность положения и опасность, угрожающую его другу, Тао нашел в себе силы самодовольно улыбнуться и как бы невзначай, незаметно, как он полагал похвалиться своими уникальными способностями.  
\- Надеюсь все присутствующие здесь достаточно осведомлены о некоторых аспектах моей специализации. А именно, моя специальная особенность - поиск и мгновенная обработка огромного количества информации. К тому же я немного владею навыками компьютерного программирования, моделирования ситуаций и ...  
Его несколько затянувшийся, пиарящий самого себя и свои способности монолог прервала бесцеремонная реплика корейского агента. На Ен Су в отличие от более спокойного и флегматичного мужа и чтящих церемонный этикет юных ноблесс была сторонником активных и решительных действий.  
\- Мы в курсе твоих методов работы и сбора информации. Что ты такое нашел, роясь в своем ноутбуке?  
Тао ничуть не смутился этого замечания и тут же перешел к конкретным деталям своего доклада.  
\- Я пошарил по серверам местной полиции и обнаружил любопытную информацию о том, что якобы на черном рынке недавно был проведен невероятный аукцион. Некая фирма гарантировала поставку уникальных органов, совместимых с любыми видами тканей, с любым генотипом. Организация утверждала, что даже при абсолютно разных группах крови никакого отторжения имплантируемых органов не происходит. Более того, эти органы обладают потенциальной способностью к самовосстановлению после некоторых не очень значительных повреждений. Фактически - к регенерации.  
Тао снова выдержал эффектную паузу и не видя ответной эмоционально-восторженной реакции у своих слушателей, пожав плечами, закончил.  
\- Таким образом, я почти на 99 и 9 десятых процентов уверен, что речь идет именно о нашем Такео. Изначально задумывалось, что мы сможем быть друг для друга идеальными донорами. Я имею ввиду не только меня и Такео, а всех без исключения членов команды ДА-5. Если б понадобилось, то мне или Кранцу можно было бы запросто пересадить какую-нибудь слезенку Хаммера, или скажем, роговицу...ну, роговицу стоит пересаживать скорее всего именно от Такео, но в этом-то и заключается смысл этого нетрадиционного похищения. Если Такео сможет восстанавливать часть своих внутренних органов, а я честно говоря, склоняюсь к тому, что это в принципе весьма возможно, то ради такого постоянно имеющегося в наличия донора и затевалось это неожиданное похищение. Эх, говорил же нам Франкенштейн быть осторожными при медосмотрах любыми посторонними врачами...

\- Стоит ли понимать твои слова, - медленно и очень неторопливо начал развивать свою мысль Ан Сань Ин, - что вашего друга могут держать длительное время в каком-нибудь помещении, скорее всего в закрытой частной лаборатории или больнице, обеспечивая минимальную жизнедеятельность организма с тем, чтобы время от времени вырезать вновь регенерировавшую печень или почку?  
Прозвучавшее только что из его уст чудовищное по своему бесчеловечному замыслу предположение казалось испугало и его самого и всех присутствующих.  
\- Какие...органы или что-то еще могут быть пересажены от Такео?  
Регис наконец совладал со своим голосом и попытался произнести этот вопрос как можно более сухо и по-деловому.  
Вышло не очень правдоподобно. Высокий, ломающийся из-за переходного возраста голос юного Ландэгрэ ощутимо вибрировал и слегка дрожал.  
Тао снова обратился к своим выкладкам и расчетам, зафиксированным в виде диаграмм и схем на ноутбуке.  
\- У человека можно изъять: кровь, клетки костного мозга, яйцеклетку, впрочем, к нашему случаю это совсем не относится. Затем, сердце, легкие или доля легкого, печень, почки, часть кишечника, поджелудочная железа, кожа, роговица глаза... Иногда могут пересадить даже все лицо: нос, скулы, челюсть с зубами и даже горло.  
Хакер замолчал. В наступившей тишине было слышно как где-то в другом параллельном измерении с характерным шумом проносятся автомобили, с невозмутимым надоедливым жужжанием работает газонокосилка у ближайших соседей. Где-то обрадованно завизжали дети.  
Регис попытался отогнать от себя видение обезображенного лица Такео, с черным провалом глазниц, без носа, или с вырезанным чем-то еще.  
Сейра кинув на него невозмутимый и сдержанный взгляд, аккуратно встала и прошла на кухню. Вернулась, держа в руке стакан. Регис попытался было возмущенно отмахнуться от предложенной воды, однако почти сразу же сдался.  
Отвлечься от тягостных мыслей хотя бы простым глотком воды и привычной перебранкой с кем-нибудь, если не было даже М-21 было весьма кстати.

\- Так как ты предлагаешь найти Такео?  
Что ни говори, а юная глава клана Ройярд была достойной соперницей нынешнему Лорду по части невозмутимости и высшей степени самообладания.  
Хакер снова защелкал по клавишам, развернул экран так, что были видны какие-то цифры и отмеченные красным флажки на топографической карте.  
\- Здесь я попытался сопоставить и объединить следующие данные: расположение известных медицинских центров и частных клиник, где могут быть проведены операции такого уровня и примерный регион в пределах которого можно оперативно доставить изъятый орган с использованием наиболее часто применяющихся методов консервации. То есть, если изъятые у донора сердце и печень пригодны для трансплантации в течение 3-6 часов, а почка сохраняет свою жизнеспособность без дополнительной заморозки в течение 6-12 часов, то с учетом примерного местонахождения самого донора в определенном районе я высчитал несколько областей, откуда и в какое время поступал запрос на те или иные донорские органы или ткани, а затем сопоставил точки где все эти области перекрываются.  
Также я сделал запрос в официальные базы данных по спискам очередников или нуждающихся в трансплантации тех или иных органов. Отследил их историю болезни и последние перемещения. Вышел на нескольких информаторов имеющих связи в медицинских кругах и поспрашивал о здоровье и самочувствии некоторых глав крупных международных организаций. Отыскал в списках ждущих трансплантации родственников крупных бизнесменов и криминальных авторитетов. Одним словом проверил на заинтересованность в пересадке органов круг состоятельных лиц и составил так называемую клиентскую базу. Да и сотрудники местной полиции навели шороху и выжали всю имеющую на данный момент информацию.  
У меня есть несколько предположений где и у кого может находиться Такео. Наши помощники из полиции поставили часть телефонов на постоянное прослушивание, а часть информаторов собирает слухи о крупных сделках, заключенных в последнее время, о подпольных лабораториях и подозрительных клиниках. От вас требуется проследить на месте за кое-какими людьми, навестить кое-какие организации под предлогом пожарной инспекции или санэпидемстанции. Можно ловить "на живца", представившись поставщиками известных фармацевтических препаратов. Или еще банальнее, госпожа На Ен Су к примеру, выглядит как типичный налоговый инспектор.  
Упомянутая Тао особа скептически хмыкнула и ограничилась согласным жестом.  
Ее супруг тоже кивком подтвердил свое участие в этой операции.  
Тао перевел вопросительный взгляд на оставшихся представителей клана ноблесс.  
Регис отчаянно покраснел и с готовностью помотал головой, Сейра же неторопливо и с достоинством опустила ресницы.  
\- Ну что же, друзья, - Тао не удержался от еще одного пафосного вступления, но тут же махнул рукой на все эти отвлекающие маневры и закончил решительно и коротко. - Ну что ж, поехали.

 

Распределив "зоны ответственности" участники поисково-спасательной экспедиции разошлись по своим адресам.  
На Ен Су досталась некая частная клиника, которая специализировалась на криогенной заморозке умерших людей, животных, а также некоторых других органов, например, мозга.  
Женщина представилась потенциальной клиенткой, пожаловалась на плохую наследственность и поинтересовалась перспективами на будущее.  
\- Многие наши клиенты как раз являются людьми, умершими от так называемых "неизлечимых" болезней, - начал подробный рассказ о мотивах своих клиентов представитель фирмы. - Либо они сами выражают свое желание быть замороженными посмертно, либо об этом заботятся их родственники. Современная медицина развивается не то чтобы довольно быстро, а даже ошеломляюще быстро. То и дело появляются сообщения о перспективных методах замещения поврежденных тканей выращенными искусственно, так что наши клиенты надеются, что в недалеком будущем будут найдены лекарства не только от раковых заболеваний, но и изобретены методы оживления или выращивания любых человеческих органов. Можно будет заново вырастить абсолютно здоровое тело. Самое главное, это сохранить мозг...  
Госпожа На Ен Су рассеянно кивнула с трудом сдержав непроизвольно вырвавшийся зевок. Это пренебрежительное действие никак не вязалось с имиджем смертельно испуганной, больной и жаждущей чудесного исцеления женщины, однако и ее терпение было не безгранично.  
\- И сколько будет стоить это удовольствие, - агент КСА несколько бесцеремонно перебила увлекшегося рассказами о новейших научных достижениях менеджера.  
Оказалось вполне по-божески, чтобы сохранить все тело - 36 тысяч долларов, а чтобы, к примеру только голову - всего лишь 12 тысяч. При желании, можно было заморозить даже любимого кота или кошку, всего-навсего за каких-нибудь 12-15 тысяч долларов, все дело в габаритах, то есть килограммо-сантиметрах.  
\- А другие органы у вас тут замораживают? - Посетительница явно решила узнать о посмертном воскрешении как можно больше. - Какие-нибудь яйцеклетки, чтобы потом можно было родить заново какого-нибудь сыночка или девчушку.  
\- Это немного не по нашей части, - начал было извиняться менеджер. Но госпожа Су снова не дала ему закончить, а вернее начать развивать дальше свою глубоко научную медицинскую мысль.  
\- Или скажем, у моего мужа очень красивый член...Может посоветовали бы какую банку или колбу с красивым дизайнерским оформлением.  
Представитель фирмы еле заметно поперхнулся, но тут же с еще большим жаром стал продвигать услуги своей фирмы.  
\- Так вы желаете помимо мозга сохранить еще и способность к деторождению?  
Внезапно госпожа больная вспомнила о чрезвычайно важной и неотложной встрече и засобиралась в широко известный диагностический центр.  
\- Может быть вы посоветуете мне надежную клинику по пересадки печени? У моего любимого мужа как говорится в народе "плохая наследственность". Отец у него видите ли был алкоголик... А циррозная печень почему-то у нас обоих. Пить, наверное, надо меньше... А вообще-то на заморозку у нас денег пока что нет. Может подскажете, где нам продать свою почку? Вот почки у нас здоровые, что у меня, что у мужа...Я вот, к примеру, выпиваю полтора литра качественного алкоголя и ни в одном глазу. Хочешь - управляй автомобилем, хочешь - стреляй из "беретты" по баночкам с "кока-колой". Просто работа у нас обоих такая нервная, я работаю у мужа телохранителем, а он - бизнесмен.  
На Ен Су заговорщицки намекнула на скрытое ношение огнестрельного оружия в дамской сумочке, не забыв мимоходом продемонстрировать разрешение на огнестрел и лицензию охранника, судя по внушительным печатям оба документа были подлинными.  
Вконец запутавшийся в обилии вываленной на его бедную голову противоречивой и явно провокационной информации менеджер почел за лучшее выдать госпоже На Ен Су не только список пробитых по электронной базе партнеров по "криогенном бизнесу", но и поставщиков специфических медицинских препаратов, необходимых для качественной заморозки и разморозки человеческих тканей и транспортировки донорских органов.

 

Ан Сань Ин на правах секретного агента из службы безопасности Южной Кореи имел право поднять по тревоге любое спецподразделение полиции, что он и сделал, получив от Тао сообщение о том, что в одной клиник Сеула, имеющей медицинскую лицензию на трансплантацию, врачи изымают органы у живых людей еще до выдачи официального свидетельства о смерти пациента.  
Полицейские вместе с агентом безопасности Аном ворвались в операционный блок как раз тогда, когда пострадавшего в дорожной аварии пациента приготовили к операции по изъятию органов. Один из хирургов обрабатывал область живота раствором йодопирона и "зеленкой". Руки пострадавшего были завязаны над головой широким марлевым бинтом, как будто у пленного талиба во время допроса на американской базе Гунтанамо. Несмотря на такие поспешные приготовления приборы жизнеобеспечения свидетельствовали о наличии артериального давления и сердечного пульса.  
\- Какой диагноз у больного?  
Голос агента КСА звучал жестко и отрывисто. Часть присутствующих медиков испуганно вскинула вверх руки, демонстрируя якобы "миролюбивые намерения", другие возмущенно кричали, пытались вытолкать незваных гостей, звали администрацию, охрану и главврача этого медучреждения.  
\- Повторяю вопрос: какой диагноз у этого больного?  
Один из врачей неохотно проговорил:  
\- Черепно-мозговая травма, но состояние тяжелое...  
\- Посмотрите, здесь заготовлены подписанные бланки о смерти пациентов, только фамилии не внесены. А так все печати есть, все подписи.  
Все это время находившийся на операционном столе человек оставался лежать все в том же бессознательном и неподвижном состоянии.  
\- А вы чего бросили пациента? Так ведь он и помереть может!  
Несколько врачей поспешно кинулись к несостоявшемуся трупу.  
Один из спецназовцев уточнял специальности присутствующих членов медперсонала. Необходимо ли присутствие того или иного человека в данный момент?  
По требованию дежурного охранника прибежал и директор больницы вместе с заместителем по врачебной части.  
Судя по всему, и полицейским и врачам предстояло провести собственное длительное и малоприятное расследование.  
Ан Сань Ин запросил списки пациентов, находящихся в этой больнице, а также имена предполагаемых получателей донорских органов.  
Несмотря на успешно проведенную бойцами спецназа "операцию", информацию о предполагаемом местонахождении Такео добыть не удалось.  
Оставалось надеяться, что пострадавший в автомобильной аварии мужчина выкарабкается не только из реанимации, но также из цепких лап "черных трансплантологов".

 

Основной задачей, которую определил Тао для Сейры с Регисом, было наблюдение за перевозкой донорских органов.  
Хакер выявил несколько фирм, занимающихся транспортировкой столь специфического "продукта".  
"Поступил сигнал, что из этой точки в такой-то госпиталь необходимо срочно доставить ценный груз. Необходимо просто проверить правильно ли оформлены все документы. Проверяющие лица - это полицейские, помогающие агентам КСА, вам же нужно следить за маршрутом этой машиной издали".  
План Тао состоял в том, чтобы проследить наяву за всеми перемещениями некоторых спецмашин и авторефрижераторов.  
В этом и заключалась основная "помощь" обоих ноблесс.  
Конечно, можно было просто прикрепить к автомобилям обыкновенные "маячки" или просмотреть записи с видеорегистраторов, которыми по правилам перевозки донорских органов должны быть оборудованы все транспортные средства, однако, хакер попросил отследить также нескольких подозрительных перевозчиков, совершающих иногда незапланированные поездки по не отмеченному в путеводительском листе маршруту.  
Между тем, Регис решил немного расширить свои полномочия. Пользуясь возможностями "контроля разума", Ландэгрэ просто-напросто остановил один из вызывающих сильное подозрение автофургонов.

 

за 3 дня до этого

 

За 3 дня до этого Суйи пожаловалась своим одноклассницам, что за ней снова ухаживает тот самый несносный поп-айдол Чон Хан Су.  
Занятия уже закончились, но Суйи, Юна, конечно же Сейра с Регисом и еще несколько подружек из их класса задержались на школьном дворе.  
Погода была отличная, теплая, скоро выходной, так что отчего бы не посидеть на скамейке и не поболтать о своих, девчоночьих секретах?  
И если темой повседневного общения в основном были планы учеников на будущее, кто куда пойдет учиться дальше и как за оставшееся время подготовиться к сдаче экзаменов, то самой "горячей", требующей особенной деликатности и обстановки строгой секретности оставалась тема обсуждения парней, бойфрендов и всего что с этим связано.  
В этот раз главным объектом девчоночьих посиделок была личная жизнь их подруги Суйи.  
\- Помните, что случилось в тот день, когда мы приехали вместе с ним после гастролей?  
Юна слегка покраснела и потупила глаза. Конечно, в тот памятный день ее любимый охранник аджосси на глазах изумленных старшеклассников справился с огромным негром-спецназовцем, телохранителем Чона. Тот специально выписал его из Америки, чтобы похвастаться перед своими коллегами.  
\- Так Чон все-таки решил за тобой поухаживать снова?  
Суйи не только подтвердила факт воссоединения "звездной парочки", но и добавила еще "жареных фактов" охочим до сплетен одноклассницам.  
\- Представляете, он по вечерам заезжает за мной в агентство, а еще пару раз приезжал на своей машине ночью. Полчаса сигналил перед моим домом и названивал по мобильному. Видите ли он не привык, чтобы девчонки ему отказывали.  
\- Может тебе стоит сменить номер своего сотового?  
\- Чон Хан Су такой лапочка! Как ты можешь отказываться встречаться с ним, он же "звезда"!  
\- Лично мне он напоминает актера, исполняющего в Мюзикле "Блич" роль Исиды.  
\- Ты что? В мюзикле нет Исиды!  
\- Ну и зря что нет! Чон Хан Су был бы очень похожим Исидой.  
\- Ну да, только японский надо выучить.  
\- Ну это же мюзикл! Там только слова выучить и все. Поют же арии на итальянском...  
Возгласы спорящих учениц, среди которых как обычно затесался безмолвный и потому незаметно включаемый в девчоночью компанию Регис привлекли внимание сначала дворника, мистера Пака, а затем и двух оставшихся на дежурстве охранников, Тао и Такео.  
\- О чем щебечите, девушки? - Сияя улыбкой полюбопытствовал неугомонный Тао.- Надеюсь, предметом ваших споров был не я?  
Старшеклассницы засмущались, некоторые краснея захихикали и отвернулись, а единственный допущенный в девичью компанию парень возмущенно засопел и приготовился громко разочаровать нахала.  
Хакер заметил этот маневр и направил разговор немного в другое русло.  
\- Может вы обсуждали новую прическу Такео? Посмотрите, у него новая прическа. Правда ему очень идет?  
Внимание старшеклассниц немедленно переключилось на второго охранника, тоже присоединившегося к беседе, раз уж речь зашла именно о нем.  
\- Ерунда, просто под рукой не оказалось подходящей резинки, - Такео застенчиво улыбнулся и откинул со лба темно-фиолетовую прядь длинных волос. Так, что большая часть из присутствующих здесь девушек тоже невольно заулыбалась, а другая скромно потупила глазки, не забывая однако изредка проверять, произвел ли такой маневр какое-нибудь впечатление на этого высоченного красавца.  
Кто-то из самых отчаянных вспомнил, что Такео тоже по имени вроде японец, вот и подходящая тема для разговора.  
\- Такео-сан, а вы умеете говорить на японском?  
Суйи и еще некоторые девочки тут же прыснули. Ну, естественно, может, если он по национальности японец. Хотя, может он долгое время жил в какой-нибудь другой стране, например, в Америке?  
\- Да, конечно, - как ни в чем не бывало улыбнулся Такео, - я говорю и пишу на японском, хорошо разбираюсь в азбуке катакана и хирагана, однако с иероглифами кандзи иногда возникают трудности.  
\- Я немного изучаю японский язык, потому что собираюсь стать переводчиком, - одна из старшеклассниц вышла вперед и вежливо поклонилась охраннику. - На каникулах мы с несколькими учениками из школы переводчиков побывали в Японии. Ваша страна очень красивая, надеюсь вам тоже понравилось в Южной Корее.  
Девушка произнесла что-то приличествующее случаю на чирикающем японском и еще раз поклонилась. Поначалу растерявшийся Такео быстро взял себя в руки и произнес ответную короткую речь на этом же языке и тоже склонился в церемонном поклоне.  
Тут кто-то вспомнил про похожего на Исиду ухажера Суйи и кто-то из подружек девушки попросил:  
\- Вы не могли бы поговорить еще раз с одним парнем, знакомым Суйи? Его зовут Чон Хан Су. Как-то он приезжал в нашу школу вместе со своим телохранителем. Такой здоровый темнокожий амбал, господин Чон сказал, что он бывший спецназовец из Америки...  
Тао и Такео сразу же подобрались и стали как будто еще выше, еще мужественнее и - куда уж больше-то? - красивее.  
\- Вам не нравится ваш новый поклонник, мисс Суйи?  
Девушка смутилась.  
\- Не такой он уж и новый, скорее надоедливый...  
Такео сузил зеленовато-голубые, обладающие каким-то притягательным сверхъестественным магнетизмом светлые глаза. Слегка склонился над не такой уж невысокой, ее рост был почти что такой как у Шинву, около 170 с лишним см, Суйи.  
\- Он вам досаждает?  
То, как прозвучал этот вопрос...Не только у будущей знаменитости, но даже у Региса с Тао что-то такое шевельнулось где-то там, под ложечкой.  
Такео хотя и славился своей нелюдимостью и неразговорчивостью, зато когда нарушал свой негласный обет молчания, то использовал все доступные средства для достижения особенной, многозначительной и многообещающей выразительности.  
А какой у него был шикарный звучный низкий баритон!..  
Начинающая певица сумела только кивнуть в подтверждение своих слов.  
Хакер слегка поморщился и выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Поганец Такео, легендарный стрелок-без-промаха, если уж берется за дело, то действует наверняка. Ни одного случайного жеста или слова, никакой осечки! Хладнокровное и безжалостное уничтожение на расстоянии.  
В некоторых вопросах между двумя друзьями славившимися редким единодушием во всем неожиданно возникало едва заметно ревнивое соперничество.  
Что ж, временно хакер сделает небольшую уступку, а потом отыграется на приятеле-ухажере по-своему.  
После такой весьма уверенной заявки на продолжение знакомства с подругой Сейры и Юны дальнейшее преследование каких-либо (а)моральных или еще каких-либо идей и целей было бессмысленно.  
Стрелок был стопроцентным профессионалом во всем.  
В стрельбе, в маскировке, в атаке, в любви и в соблазнении.

 

\- Ну вот, - Такео лично проверил внутреннюю сигнализацию, срабатывающую на попытку проникновения через окна и двери. - Когда я выйду, не забудьте включить систему наружного наблюдения за периметром вокруг дома.  
Суйи еще раз поблагодарила проводившего ее до дома охранника и извинилась за то, что побеспокоила его напрасно.  
\- Наверное, Чон Хан Су наконец-то понял, что если он будет преследовать меня повсюду и ставить меня в неловкое положение перед соседями, то таким образом он ничего не добьется.  
Такео позволил себе слегка пооткровенничать с привлекательной ученицей и поинтересовался:  
\- А если бы этот молодой человек вел себя по-другому, вы бы приняли его ухаживания?  
Суйи бросила быстрый взгляд на японца и отвела глаза. Этот охранник стоял слишком близко, почти что за ее спиной. Он даже слегка наклонился вперед, чтобы задать этот нескромный вопрос.  
Рядом с ним она ощущала себя одновременно и уверенной в своих женских чарах молодой женщиной, и в то же время совсем неопытным глупым подростком.  
На что намекает Такео? Он же работает в школе охранником, а насчет отношений между учениками и сотрудниками школы Е Ран у директора очень строгие взгляды.  
Что бы такое ему ответить?  
Пока она лихорадочно вытаскивает из памяти заготовленные вместе с ее продюсером уклончивые ответы на такие чересчур провокационные вопросы, Такео принимает решение сам.  
\- Я наверное, слишком задержался. Мисс Суйи, вы ведь устали после репетиции и хотите отдохнуть?  
И вот он уже легко и бесшумно прикрывает за собой кажущуюся такой неприступной и надежной специально усиленную входную дверь...Как будто снова отгораживается ото всех, и от нее в том числе, не только этой дверью.  
Девушка так ничего не решив, поспешно бросается за ускользающей возможностью стать чуточку ближе и доверительнее в отношениях с этим молодым человеком, пробудившим в ней еще незатронутые сильные чувства и желания.  
\- Такео-сан, поговорим об этом в следующий раз, позже...  
Губы Такео трогает чуть заметная, внушающая надежду и одновременно настраивающая обоих на длительное, в лучших джентльменских традициях, ухаживание, улыбка.  
И он уходит.  
Уходит...даже не попытавшись поцеловать ее на прощание.  
Суйи прикасается к своим губам, замирает на несколько мгновений представляя каким был бы этот первый поцелуй с Такео, а затем встряхивает головой, прогоняя прочь эти несвоевременные мысли.  
Все еще впереди. Все будет потом, может быть через неделю-другую, а может быть уже и завтра.  
Такео покидает освещенную уличным фонарем территорию возле ее дома и растворяется в вечерних сумерках. Как будто его здесь никогда и не было.

Такео прошел уже почти целый квартал, когда сзади послышался шум проезжающего автомобиля.  
Он как раз подходил к перекрестку, когда то самое, "шестое чувство", присущее снайперу-профессионалу заставило его насторожиться и слегка отойти в сторону, прижимаясь к малоосвещенной стороне улицы. Впереди была небольшая площадка, где можно было развернуть автомобиль, и дальняя сторона этого пятачка оставалась в тени, в то время как тротуар и пешеходная дорожка были освещены уличным фонарем.  
В этой полосе света он был виден как на ладони.  
Пистолет был закреплен на поясе, под пиджаком. В этот раз он взял только один, но прихватил, как всегда пару запасных магазинов.  
Внешне это никак не проявилось, но Такео уже просчитал все возможные варианты, начиная с того, что он просто решил "перебдеть" и подстраховаться, и заканчивая перестрелкой с агентами Союза.  
Кобура скрытого ношения была на левом боку, в позиции "11 часов", так что можно было выхватить правой рукой за рукоять и тут же прицелиться. В принципе, Такео одинаково хорошо стрелял как с левой руки, так и с правой. На всякий случай он расстегнул пуговицу и приготовился достать оружие.  
Слышно было, как хлопнула дверь автомобиля и послышались шаги нескольких человек. Двух. Одни шаги торопливые, размашистые, вторые более тяжелые, грузные, но вместе с тем уверенные и более мягкие, крадущиеся.  
В освещенной зоне показались два силуэта.  
Один был высокий, совсем еще молодой тощий парнишка. В модных тонких очках-хамелеонах. Примерно такого же фасона надевает их босс когда предстоит выступать перед важными шишками или чиновниками из министерства. Второй - могучего телосложения рослый негр, то есть афро-американец, как теперь их положено называть. Держится чуть позади корейского "айдола", видимо он и есть тот самый спецназовец Чарльз. А это, Такео внимательно оглядел парня в джинсах, неэлегантный ухажер Суйи, Чон Хан Су.  
Все-таки явился.  
Такео остановился в нескольких шагах от того места, где кончалась стена дома. С его скоростью он сможет, если посчитает целесообразным, незаметно скользнуть в сторону и скрыться в тени.  
Парень решил, что Такео пытается сбежать и закричал невзирая на всякие соображения тактики, маскировки или, что являлось более существенным, без оглядки на ночное время и заслуженный долгим трудовым днем покой жителей близлежащих домов. Впрочем, те, наверняка сидели перед экранами мониторов или телевизоров и не обращали внимание на всякие посторонние шумы. В крайнем случае, решат, что звуки выстрелов раздались из телевизора, ведь в такой законопослушной стране, как Южная Корея, ношение огнестрельного оружия строго запрещено.  
\- Эй ты, японец! Это ты отбиваешь мою девчонку? Суйи принадлежит мне, и я не позволю какому-то выскочке с Островов отбивать наших девчонок. Мало вы издевались над нашим народом во времена оккупации!Ты всего лишь охранник в школе, где она учится. Учителям и другим сотрудникам школы запрещено вступать в отношения с учащимися!  
Такео, честно говоря, вообще не был уверен в стопроцентной принадлежности к японской нации, да и чистокровным азиатом его можно было назвать с большой натяжкой.  
Он, как и большинство модифицированных агентов этой организации не помнил или не знал о своем прошлом абсолютно ничего. Ему было позволено знать только лишь свое имя на которое он откликался, да и то, скорее всего, было не настоящим, а придуманным его создателями. Или просто было выбрано волею случая. А все проклятые эксперименты Союза!  
Молодой паренек, стоящий сейчас на его пути обо всем этом, конечно же, не знал. Даже и не подозревал. Этот слегка избалованный быстро пришедшей к нему популярностью Чон Хан Су был немного забавен, немного смешон, и не так уж глуп. То, что его знание истории родной страны несколько превосходило уровень образования того же Шинву было неожиданностью для Такео.  
Снайпер всегда относился с большей симпатией именно к детям нежели ко взрослым.  
Для него этот задиристый, пытающийся что-то доказать самому себе и пытающийся произвести впечатление на Суйи, Чон Хан Су был именно наивным и немного самонадеянным подростком.  
Может быть даже в чем-то напоминающим его самого.  
В любом случае применять полученные в Союзе боевые навыки, оружие или сверхсилу против этого мальчишки Такео не мог и не хотел.  
Он шагнул навстречу Чон Хан Су и как можно доброжелательнее и мягче произнес:  
\- Я и правда пытаюсь по мере возможностей защищать Суйи и других учеников, которые учатся в школе, где я работаю охранником. Никаких других намерений, помимо исполнения своих служебных обязанностей в отношении Суйи у меня нет, и не может быть. Так что твои обвинения напрасны.  
Неожиданно подал голос темнокожий телохранитель, до этого не вступавший в перепалку и вообще старающийся не демонстрировать свое присутствие.  
\- Зато у меня есть кое-какая не очень радующая нас информация. Говорят, ты много кого убил, стрелок.  
Следующая сцена намертво отпечаталась в памяти снайпера. Во всех деталях и подробностях, впрочем, как и другие вызывающие неприятные ощущения эпизоды его боевой "работы".  
Молодой кореец удивленно смотрит на своего телохранителя, затем пытается что-то сказать ему. Остановить его, приказать что-то?  
Может велит ему заткнуться и не мешать выяснять отношения между двумя "соперниками", а может просто хочет вернуться в машину, свалить домой. Ведь все уже сказано и не будет же в самом деле такая звезда как поп-айдол Чон Хан Су марать свои руки об какого-то школьного охранника.  
Паренек едва успевает открыть рот или набрать полную грудь воздуха, как неожиданным резким движением телохранитель Чарльз хватает его за плечо и прикрываясь им как живым щитом, выхватывает невесть откуда взявшийся большой полуавтоматический пистолет, целится сперва в Такео, а затем приставляет к голове своего подопечного.  
\- Извини, парень, ты мне, конечно, платишь за то, чтобы я тебя охранял, но есть кое-какие вещи, которые не продаются ни за какие деньги.  
Такео успевает заметить, как Чарльз смотрит немного в сторону, куда-то позади него и понимает, что он открыт со спины, но не успевает принять наиболее верное и подходящее решение...  
Выстрел из самозарядного "Кольта М1911" которым негр только что угрожал Чону маскирует другой, произведенный немного раньше, уже из винтовки с глушителем.  
Такео чувствует, как что-то горячее ударяет его в спину. Руки, а спустя некоторое время и ноги становятся как будто чужими, ватными и слабыми. Но он все же не выронил свое оружие, из которого так и не сделал ни одного выстрела. Кто его знает, может быть снайпер целился не в Такео, а в самого заложника.  
Как и прописано в боевом уставе, снайпер, если есть возможность произвести лишь один прицельный выстрел по группе из нескольких человек, должен стрелять не в сердце или голову, а в дающее наибольшие шансы продлить агонию и деморализовать противника место - в живот. Что Чарльз и делает, правда по наущению другого снайпера, того, кто стоит сейчас за спиной Такео.  
Такео прижимает левую руку к своему боку и чувствует, как что-то горячее и красное привычно заливает его рубашку. Ерунда, всего лишь одиночный выстрел из пистолета "сорок пятого" калибра.  
Самое важное и необходимое, что ему надо запомнить и постараться передать остальным, это то, что у их противника тоже появился свой снайпер.  
Ведь только очень меткий стрелок мог прицелиться и попасть на таком расстоянии точно в позвоночник.  
\- Слышал про такое понятие как "боевое братство"?  
Такео чувствует как над ним склоняется тот, кого он так и не сумел разглядеть в засаде.  
Вернее, кажется, что он продолжает его ощущать.  
А шепчущий тихий голос произносит ему чуть ли не в ухо:  
\- Ты забыл основное правило, снайпер. Никто никогда не должен видеть твое лицо. Настоящий снайпер должен всегда оставаться невидимым и незаметным.  
Снайпера не должны узнавать в лицо, а ты щеголяешь словно модель с открытым забралом, с такими запоминающимися волосами. Ты помнишь совместную операцию с одним из отрядов союзных войск в 200*году ? Тогда после штурма одной из баз Союз приказал ликвидировать оставшихся в живых участников операции, и возможных свидетелей кое-каких секретных экспериментов. Среди погибших был и мой родной брат, который пошел в пехоту, потому что верил в необходимость защищать свой народ и наше демократическое государство.  
Но он запомнил одного из вас, людей, с которыми он штурмовал эту проклятую секретную лабораторию. Точнее не-людей, потому что я в курсе твоих чрезвычайных способностей. Но поверь мне, твоя сверхспособность к регенерации в этот раз сослужила плохую службу.  
Он слышит, как телохранитель Чона Чарльз приказывает мальчишке лезть в какой-то автофургон, где воняет рыбой. Потом он продолжает ощущать, будто сквозь пелену сна, как и его самого поднимают и бесцеремонно бросают в ту же машину.  
Последнее, что он запомнил, это обшитые металлическими панелями стены рефрижератора.  
Где-то вверху, под потолком тихо жужжит холодильная установка.  
Прямо под ним лед, но его кисти рук согревает теплая струйка крови, вытекающая прямо из-под зажимающих свежую рану пальцев.  
Его глаза закрываются. Он медленно замедляет дыхание, как его учили, сосредотачиваясь на жизненно важных органах - сердце, головном мозге и легких.  
"Все-таки я еще остаюсь полноценным бойцом" - мелькает последняя мысль.  
Судя по всему, рана в позвоночнике не столь серьезная.  
Если он выживет, станет ли он мстить?  
Или он все-таки недостаточно хладнокровный убийца?

 

В настоящее время

Вопреки ожиданиям Региса в первом фургоне перевозили только охлажденную рыбу и замороженное мясо с истекающим сроком годности.  
Зато в следующем среди охлажденных окорочков и других полуфабрикатов трясся от холода и чего-то еще долговязый тщедушный корейский мальчишка в рваной синтетической куртке и заляпанных бурыми пятнами джинсах.  
Несмотря на минусовую температуру, было около 5 градусов ниже нуля, парень прямо-таки истекал холодным липким потом. Зрачки были расширены и почти не реагировали на внезапное изменение освещения. Подошедшая сзади Сейра мысленно опознала подростка.  
"Это же Чон Хан Су, парень, надоедавший Суйи как раз перед исчезновением Такео".  
Регис брезгливо поджал губы и протиснулся между коробок поближе к не реагирующему на остановку автофургона и появление двух одноклассников Им Суйи парню.  
\- Ты что-нибудь помнишь? Ты соображаешь где ты находишься?  
Сейра по-прежнему деликатно направляла его и давала мысленные подсказки.  
"У него шок. Посмотри на его руки".  
Регис мысленно поблагодарил девушку и напрягся, отводя вцепившиеся в край куртки судорожно сжатые пальцы. На обеих руках виднелись ссадины и застаревшие следы крови.  
Регис распахнул куртку и недоуменно уставился на голое тело под дорогой брендовой курткой.  
Сейра заглянула через его плечо и произнесла вслух:  
\- Откуда у тебя этот шрам?  
Со стороны правого бока бросался в глаза небрежно зашитый свежий "покойницкий" шов.  
Будто селедке распороли брюхо, выпотрошили и бросили мариноваться в собственном соку, то есть захлебываться в собственном дерьме, кишках и прочей нелицеприятной слизи.  
Сейчас бы обратиться за помощью к директору!  
Уж он-то знает как растормошить этого бедолагу и оказать первую психологическую и вообще, медицинскую помощь. Может у него какая-нибудь инфекция?  
Внезапно маленькая раковина наушников ожила и прямо в ухо зашипел искаженный расстоянием и помехами голос Тао.  
\- Я заметил на системе слежения внезапную остановку одной из машин подозреваемых. Вы что-то обнаружили?  
Регис спохватился, что есть же начальник "операции", более опытный в таких делах Тао.  
Он закивал, а затем сообразив, что тот не видит его кивков, закричал, наплевав на неэлегантность собственных манер.  
\- Здесь тот самый поп-айдол Чон Хан Су, тот который надоедал Суйи!  
Тао моментально сориентировался что к чему.  
\- С ним все в порядке? Он может отвечать на вопросы? Спроси, знает ли он где Такео?  
Регис встряхнул оцепеневшего парня, словно примерзшего к полу рефрижератора.  
\- У него на боку такой шрам...И он не реагирует на мои слова, вообще ни на что не отвечает.  
\- А как с водителем? Сейра, ты его вырубила "гипнозом"? Ждите меня на месте. Парня постарайтесь вытащить из морозильника и дайте ему что-нибудь попить. Я через пять минут буду на месте.  
Слышно было, как хакер сообщает о находке другим членам спецоперации, а затем рация выключилась.

 

Регис совсем не подумал о том, как будет действовать дальше, когда обнаружит снайпера, живым и относительно невредимым или же ...  
Об этом Ландегрэ предпочитал пока даже не задумываться.  
Сейчас промедление в пять минут казалось ему непозволительной задержкой. Вдруг в эти мгновения модифицированному как раз и нужна их помощь?  
Ноблесс и сам не ожидал от себя таких решительных действий. Яростно налетев на загипнотизированного контролем разума водителя он попытался встряхнуть того, так чтобы в голове у преступника прояснилось.  
\- Откуда ты приехал? Где находится ваша клиника?  
К сожалению, все, на что был способен юный ноблесс, это только схватить того за рукав и трясти изо всех своих невеликих физических сил.  
Регис даже не обратил внимания на шум, поднятый вертолетом КСА, который завис в нескольких метрах от плоской крыши близлежащей высотки.  
Пока супруги Ан спускались на скоростном лифте, расположенном внутри здания, Тао спустился до половины высоты многоэтажки на страховочном тросе, а затем просто спрыгнул на мостовую.  
Его модификация высшего уровня позволяла иногда закрывать глаза на запредельные для обычного человека, перегрузки, а измененная структура мышечных тканей в разы увеличивала не только мускульную силу, но и амортизацию при прыжках с большой высоты.  
\- Подожди, Регис, так мы от него ничего не добьемся.  
Тао заглянул в распахнутую дверь фургона и бегло осмотрел содержание морозильной камеры и лично оценил физическое и психическое состояние неожиданного "полуфабриката".  
Позволил осмотреть оцепеневшего парня подоспевшим Ан Сань Ину и На Ен Су. Кореец стал связываться со своим начальством, чтобы запросить дальнейшие указания, а госпожа На Ен Су тем временем обеспечила некое подобие оцепления места происшествия, выставив знак остановки и попросив подоспевшего полицейского на патрульной машине перенаправить потоки транспорта в объезд огороженного участка.  
Тао совместными усилиями с Сейрой попытался вытянуть из пострадавшего примерный ход событий с того момента, как несостоявшийся жених встретился на ночном перекрестке с предполагаемым соперником, Такео.  
\- Чон говорит, что в Такео стреляли два раза, Чарльз, его бывший телохранитель и еще какой-то неизвестный, находившийся позади Такео. Потом их обоих погрузили в рефрижератор и держали в какой-то частной клинике. Врачи говорили, что появился еще один клиент...Парня по-видимому решили использовать по полной.  
Сейра утвердительно кивнула головой и успокаивающе заглянула в лицо парня. Чон еще несколько секунд продолжал трястись мелкой, ознобной дрожью, а потом обмяк, обессилено повалился набок, Тао едва успел его подхватить. На Ен Су заявила, что "скорая" будет через три минуты.  
\- Однако как же нам отыскать эту неуловимую частную клинику?  
Водитель стоял на своем: мол, ничего не знаю, работаю по договору, вышел на подмену, напарник внезапно заболел, а груз был уже опечатан на самом складе.  
На дальнейшие вопросы буду отвечать только в присутствии адвоката, и так далее - знакомая песня.  
Тао слушал его вполуха и совершенно инстинктивно, иногда невпопад кивал головой и что-то невнятно поддакивал.  
Внезапно его осенила идея. Хакер заглянул в кабину грузовика, так и есть, добросовестный служащий фирмы пользовался довольно дорогим, продвинутым навигатором.  
Почувствовав себя снова в своей стихии, Тао даже было заулыбался, однако, вспышку оптимистического озаренья тут же сменила сосущая, полная смутно осознаваемого тревожного предчувствия, осторожность.  
Он бегло сопоставил свои контрольные точки с конечными точками, указанными в маршрутах.  
Так и есть, целых три совпадения.  
Тао быстро просмотрел трек сегодняшнего пути автомобиля. Автофургон, выйдя из гаража, сразу направился в некую частную клинику. Точнее - частный пансионат для инвалидов и престарелых.  
Мысленно удивившись такому странному сочетанию видов медицинской деятельности, хакер огласил следующий план действий: госпожа На Ен Су и Сейра отвозят Чон Хан Су в больницу и продолжают допрос водителя. А Регис и Тао под прикрытием агента Ана проверяют подозрительную больницу.

 

Операция по захвату и обыску подозрительной частной клиники была проведена молниеносно и результативно, как по учебнику.  
Были обнаружены несколько неучтенных "тел" и произведены аресты лиц, ответственных за незаконные операции по пересадке человеческих органов.  
Все закончилось бы относительно хорошо, если б здоровье снайпера было получше.  
На данный момент, ситуация была нестабильна, Такео каким-то сверхъестественным чудом балансировал буквально на грани смерти.  
А как еще может чувствовать себя человек у которого помимо двух огнестрельных ранений вырезана еще половина внутренних жизненно важных органов?  
К тому же, выяснилось, что у Такео был поврежден позвоночник.  
Первоначальное незначительное смещение позвонков усугубилось небрежной транспортировкой и отсутствием надлежащего лечения и ухода.  
К тому же, после удаления части печени и одной из почек организму пришлось справляться с двойной нагрузкой.  
Немного покопавшись в истории болезни, хакер установил, что от еще не восстановившегося органа, была отделена еще одна доля какому-то запущенному наркоману или алкоголику. То, что реципиентом был семнадцатилетний подросток возмущенного хакера никоим образом не смягчило и не растрогало.  
Жизнь единственного выжившего из ДА товарища стала почему-то дороже и значительней.  
Настолько значительнее, что Тао забросил остальные дела и даже отказывался от ежевечерних посиделок в сети с Икханом.  
Если б это было осуществимо, Тао добрался бы даже до личных заметок по проекту ДА-5 их теперь уже недосягаемого создателя - окончательно потерявшей рассудок доктор Айрис.  
Не стоило возлагать особых надежд и на скорое прибытие и помощь от Франкенштейна.  
Целыми сутками напролет Тао прокручивал в голове или в специально созданных алгоритмах те или иные варианты спасения единственного оставшегося рядом с ним друга. Спал только урывками, когда воспаленный мозг отказывался выполнять какие-либо разумные, направленные на решение стоящих перед ним задач, действия.

 

Регис совершенно не представлял, что будет с Такео после того, как друзья вытащат его из этой ужасной клиники.  
Все предыдущие ранения модифицированных вылечивались достаточно легко, к тому же, рядом был Франкенштейн, ученый и врач высшей категории, хотя и практикующий незаконно какие-то свои сомнительные эксперименты.  
В этот раз пришлось прибегнуть к помощи агентов КСА. Первоначально снайпера доставили даже в госпиталь, принадлежащий этой организации, однако, ввиду того, что бывшие члены ДА-5 не хотели встречаться со своими бывшими работодателями его перевезли в подземную лабораторию Франкенштейна, находящуюся в особняке.  
Снайпер лежал в отдельной палате, весь опутанный капельницами, трубками и проводами.  
Ан Сань Ин пояснил, что Такео необходимо сохранять полную неподвижность, чтобы поврежденный участок позвоночника сросся правильно. Пока что именно это вызывало наибольшее беспокойство хакера.  
Удаленные внутренние органы медленно и неохотно пыталась восстановиться, но большинство жизненных сил модифицированного затрачивалось именно на поддержание стабильного состояния.  
Поначалу снайпер находился в сознании, но под действием различных лекарств и обезболивающих. Говорил с трудом, потому что помимо всего, в какой-то перепалке с 'врачами' ему повредили еще и правое легкое.  
Больше всего Такео расстраивало то, что он плохо управлял руками. Для специалиста его уровня это была действительно катастрофа.  
А потом его состояние внезапно ухудшилось и Тао принял волевое решение ввести Такео в искусственную кому.  
Регис подолгу сидел возле его кровати, пытаясь хотя бы на ментальном уровне поддержать модифицированного. Иногда к нему ненадолго присоединялись Тао и Сейра.  
Тао все еще пытался отыскать какие-нибудь особо секретные материалы по эксперименту доктора Айрис, а на Сейру внезапно свалилось множество обязанностей по ведению обширного домашнего хозяйства Франкенштейна. К тому же необходимо было время от времени посещать школу и присматривать за безопасностью школьников.  
Впрочем, безопасности Шинву и компании почти ничего не угрожало, так как агенты КСА взяли на себя часть забот по обеспечению порядка в школе.  
Ан Сань Ин и госпожа На Ен Су изредка, теперь уже с разрешения Тао, наведывались в школу Е Ран, и даже продолжали наблюдение за этой компанией подростков. Шинву как-то проговорился, что под их влиянием стал задумываться о профессиональной службе в корейской армии. То есть Шинву планировал сначала попробовать себя в качестве призывника, а затем, чем черт не шутит, готовиться к заключению долгосрочного контракта.  
Однажды Тао разбудил Региса около четырех часов утра.  
Попросил одеться и спуститься вниз, в лабораторию. Показал, как настраивать основные параметры системы пассивного жизнеобеспечения в резервуаре для жидкостной консервации человеческого организма.  
Какие показатели могут варьироваться, в каких пределах. Как в случае отключения центрального электроснабжения переключить аппаратуру на аварийные генераторы.  
Даже составил простенькую инструкцию по экстренному вызову агентов КСА, если срочно понадобится консультация по нормальному функционированию человеческих органов в тех или иных ситуациях.  
Регис слушал его торопливые объяснения, изредка высокомерно кивал, пока до него не дошло, что хакер перекладывает на него всю ответственность по наблюдению за медицинскими показателями аппаратуры жизнеобеспечения Такео.  
Регис попробовал было возмутиться таким "не товарищеским" разделением общественной нагрузки, но Тао что-то уклончиво пробормотал и посоветовал обратиться за дружеской поддержкой к Сейре.  
Когда ноблесс выходил из лаборатории, Тао еще возился со своим любимым компьютером. Он даже что-то тихонько напевал себе под нос, но юный Ландегрэ решил, что подслушивать разговоры модифицированного с самим собой - это ниже всякого достоинства представителей их благородной и древней расы.  
Уже наверху, в своей тесной и тихой спальне, он попытался на всякий случай просканировать мысли Сейры и человека внизу.  
Его постоянная спутница и боевой напарник временно погрузилась в состояние, близкое к человеческому пониманию сна, а мысли измененного человека и раньше были для него недоступны.

 

Когда через несколько дней неожиданно возвратились бойцы, во главе с Франкенштейном отлучавшиеся в Лукедонию, домовладельца и ученого ждал неприятный сюрприз.  
Оба оставленных на попечении Региса Ландегрэ модифицированных пребывали в состоянии комы.  
И если с внезапно проснувшейся ускоренной регенерацией Такео было более-менее все понятно, то какая неожиданная болезнь напала на Тао, ни один из присутствующих объяснить был не в силах.  
Пока М-21 не догадался порыться в архиве документов на ноутбуке хакера, а сам Франкенштейн включить главный лабораторный компьютер и просмотреть, оставленную хакером видеозапись.  
Тао объяснял, что во время изучения материалов по специальной модификации членов ДА-5 он неоднократно встречал упоминания о способности лидера их своеобразной "пищевой цепи" поглощать и отдавать жизненную силу остальных участников их команды.  
Примерно на том же принципе абсолютной совместимости со всеми реципиентами была выстроена схема по трансплантации донорских органов, украденных у Такео.  
\- В общем, вы меня понимаете, Босс, я попробую закачать в организм Такео свою собственную "жизненную энергию".  
Тао на экране лабораторного монитора нервно хохотнул и пожал плечами.  
\- Однако, если я правильно разобрался в ваших секретных записях, касающихся свойств и структуры Темного Копья, то вы тоже обладаете похожим свойством поглощать или отдавать нечто похожее на эту самую жизненную силу. Только в вашем случае она находится в более концентрированном, как бы спрессованном под колоссальным давлением виде, а потому с несколько иными, качественными характеристиками. Так что можно сказать, мы с Такео и с вами почти что "одной крови"...

ПС.  
Чон Хан Су понадобилась еще одна "срочная операция", проведенная самим Франкенштейном. Дальнейшее восстановление проходило под пристальным наблюдением медицинских работников из центра КСА.  
Тао понадобился один сеанс вливания "темной жизненной энергии" Франкенштейна.  
Организм Такео полностью восстановился и регенерировал за неделю.

2016-2017

**Author's Note:**

> Темное копье - это результат поглощения тысяч душ  
> Кранц - и в финале Айрис - поглощает души 5 человек.  
> Меносы - поглотители множества душ.  
> Арранкары - поглотители кучи куч (меносов) душ  
> Черный меч Муркока - поглощает человеческие души.  
> Канда - использована (поглощена?) 1 душа или тело погибшего экзорциста  
> В Стальном алхимике из поглощенных душ города сделали философский камень  
> В Черном коте Свен получил силу (глаз) своего умершего напарника  
> Вадаг Корум Джайлин Ирси получил силу из глаза Рина и перчатки Кулла, тоже типа присвоил.  
> Так что сила члена ДА-5 Кранца аналогична силе Темного копья, Пустым, Черного меча, философского камня и т.д. Раз Кранц может выпить Шарка и Тао, то почему бы Тао не выпить Такео? а раз Франкештейн может "поглощать" и "передавать" свою силу, значит и члены ДА-5 тоже могут совершать энергообмен между собой


End file.
